The present invention relates to a side airbag for protecting an occupant sitting on a seat of a vehicle such as an automobile, and more specifically relates to a side airbag to be inflated at a side of a seat.
Conventionally, a side airbag is disposed at a side of a seat of an automobile and is inflated at the side of an occupant when an inflator (gas generator) is activated.
Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-177527 has disclosed a side airbag having an upper section and a lower section divided by a seam (stitch line). An inflator supplies gas separately to the upper section and the lower section. It is arranged such that a pressure in the lower section becomes higher than that in the higher section for receiving a chest of the occupant softly when the side airbag is inflated.
According to the side airbag disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-177527, the upper section and the lower section of the side airbag are inflated substantially simultaneously.
An object of the present invention is to provide a side airbag in which a lower section is inflated with a higher pressure earlier than an upper section.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.